


Song of the Siren

by aeternal



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Gen, M/M, Sirens, kind of, not the police things, siren au, those mythological creature things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeternal/pseuds/aeternal
Summary: One fateful day, Doyoung finds a strange, beautiful man by the seaside.It only takes a few months for Doyoung to lose him again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> ~~this is so self-indulgent sorry~~

_“Please!” Yuta begged, “I’ll do better next time, I swear. Please, I beg for your mercy!”_

_The Ocean sighed, her currents angrily whipping around Yuta, but not hurting him, not yet._

_“You’re my favorite,” the Ocean’s voice whispered in his ear, “That’s why I’ve tolerated so many mistakes, that’s why you’re still alive.”_

_Yuta shivered at those threatening words, knowing full well that he should have been dead by now._

_“But,” the Ocean continued, her voice steadily rising, “I can’t tolerate this any longer. You have a job to do, a debt owed to me. It has been eighty years since I’ve taken you in, I thought you would know the one rule I ask of you all!” the Ocean thundered._

_“I know the rule.” Yuta whispered in fright._

_“And it is?” the Ocean prompted._

_“Sing when told to. Sing.”_

_“Then why haven’t you been singing, little boy?”_

_Yuta swallowed nervously before replying, “I-I don’t want to kill anymore.”_

_“I thought so,” the Ocean replied, “This is why I’m giving you this specific punishment, one much harsher than death. Only return when you’ve learned.”_

_Yuta felt her presence leave him, and then suddenly, everything went black._

* * *

Doyoung was never much for going out on outings. No, the pressure to socialize, to be funny, to be entertaining was too much for him. So it really did surprise everybody when he agreed to go to the beach, Doyoung himself included. He wasn’t sure why he agreed to go, but Doyoung did anyways. He pulled the swim-tank top over his head, and then he pulled on the swim trunks. He checked to make sure everything was packed in his beach bag. Alright, everything was going okay so far. A sudden honk from outside his window startled Doyoung, and he leaned out to see Johnny’s Delage D6 parked outside. Hurriedly, Doyoung picked up his beach bag, and rushed downstairs, and out the door of his boarding house.

 

“Why’re you still wearing swim-tank tops?” Jaehyun, asked when Doyoung sat down in the backseat, “It’s 1934 for god’s sake.”

 

“I prefer it,” Doyoung said, giving the younger a malicious glare, “Don’t judge my fashion style.”

 

“Whatever,” Jaehyun said, turning around to talk to Johnny again in the front seat.

 

“We still have to pick up two more people, so it might get crowded back there, sorry,” Johnny called from up front.

 

“It’s okay,” Doyoung said, “It’s not like I gave you guys much warning.”

 

“Oh yeah, why are you coming?” Jaehyun said, turning to face Doyoung again, “You never do these kinds of things.”

 

“I felt like it,” Doyoung replied before turning away to look out of the window, “I’m not sure,” he added as an afterthought, “Something about today...just drew me in.”

 

Soon, Ten and Taeil had joined their party, and they were off to Acta Beach. It was a merry ride, with Jaehyun and Taeil singing random jingles at the top of their lungs, and Johnny cracking up so much he had to pull over. But finally, they arrived at the beach.

 

It was a fine day, so the beach was busy, but Johnny led them to a reserved spot, where they were greeted by Taeyong, who had arrived beforehand. While the others crowded around the grill Taeyong was working, Doyoung pulled out a blanket, and settled himself beneath an umbrella to enjoy the sunny day. The sand felt fine beneath his feet, and the crash of the waves was pure joy and music. Doyoung watched the azure and cobalt blue waves roll up, and down. Up, and down. This wasn’t so bad, Doyoung thought, especially as Jaehyun handed him a coke. He leaned back, ready to relax some more.

 

Suddenly, the waves were no longer gently rolling, but they were crashing against the land with malicious intent. The sky darkened into a dark gray, and thick heavy clouds covered the sky. Doyoung looked around, confused, as everybody else was doing on the beach. Weather didn’t change this quickly, and definitely not this drastically. It just didn’t. What was happening?

 

Then, the first drops of rain fell. Rain that turned into sleet, that turned into hail. Lightning flickered down from the sky, dispersing as blue tendrils into the cold sea. Thunder pearled nearby, a deafening noise. Doyoung could hear screams of panic nearby, and soon, he had lost all of friends in the rushing crowd. With nothing else to do, he ran towards a cluster of willow trees nearby, which was probably stupid, but his mind was in too much of a panic to care. He ducked under the slim branches, and waited for the storm to pass.

 

It must’ve lasted hours, the storm, because when Doyoung came out again, it was nighttime. The moon was shining, crystal clear in the air, and the sea had returned to it’s normal self. Doyoung didn’t understand how that storm, more fit for winter weather, had suddenly sprung itself upon the beach, but he was just glad that it had passed, and that he had miraculously survived it. Doyoung cautiously ventured out some more into the beach, ready to leave, when a limp shape by the waves caught his eye. A mysterious force drew Doyoung closer, as well as a sense of duty. He couldn’t just leave whatever it was alone here, because clearly, something was wrong.

 

Doyoung gave a quiet gasp as he saw what the figure was. It was a man, or a boy really, motionless as little waves hit his side. Doyoung hurried to check the boy’s pulse, and sighed in relief when he felt it. It was still there, but so faint that Doyoung might’ve missed it. He quickly picked up the boy in his arms, and rushed over to the beach’s parking lot. It was empty, of course it was, but there was an unlocked bike-cart nearby. Doyoung grimaced, he’d never expected to sink down this low, but this was probably more important. Leaving a few bills on the bike-cart vendor’s stall, Doyoung quickly dumped the boy into the cart, and started pedaling.

* * *

Yuta awoke, surrounded by warmth and softness. It had been awhile since he had experienced such things. Even though the Ocean kept them healthy, she couldn’t recreate true comfort, and so Yuta snuggled into blankets a bit more, completely sure that this was a dream. A wonderful, glorious, extremely realistic dream.

 

“Hey.” A hand gently shook Yuta’s shoulder, “Hey. Wake up.” The voice didn’t sound like the Ocean, or any other siren Yuta knew. Apparently, this was still a dream, but it was no longer so perfect. Oh well, no dream was absolutely perfect. He heard the voice mutter something, and then there were some shuffling sounds.

 

“Ah!” Yuta yelled, as cold water was splashed onto his face. He sat up and opened his eyes to find an orange-haired man standing in front of him, holding a dripping, now empty, bucket.

 

“Sorry.”

 

“What the--who the--where the fuck---how am I---!” Yuta stammered as he took in the sight before him. This wasn’t possible. Firstly, he was _on land_ , and _still alive_. He was also in stranger's home. Then, most importantly, he was talking above water (not singing), and the man in front of him wasn’t trying to drown himself. Yuta shook his head. This was still a dream, right?

 

“I’m Doyoung,” he said, “I uh---found you on Acta Beach. You were in a pretty bad state so I brought you back here…”

 

“I was on land?” Yuta whispered, more to himself. Doyoung remained silent, he wasn’t sure on how to respond to such a strange comment.

 

“Pinch me!” Yuta suddenly said, glaring at Doyoung.

 

“What?”

 

“Just do it. Make it hard.”

 

Yuta watched as Doyoung hesitantly reached out, and gently gripped the skin on Yuta’s arm. He closed his eyes, hoping for nothing. Unfortunately, the familiar sting came.

 

“Damn.” Yuta muttered.

 

“Excuse me?” Doyoung asked.

 

“You’re not supposed to feel pain in a dream.” Yuta said.

 

“Um, yeah, I’ve heard that too.” Doyoung awkwardly said, “Listen, breakfast is ready. Why don’t you get dressed, I washed your clothes, and come join me? Food will be good for you.”

  
“Okay,” Yuta whispered, still disturbed by the fact that this might, indeed, not be a dream. Doyoung left soon after, and Yuta reluctantly stood up from the bed he was on, stretching his aching muscles. His clothes were lying neatly on a chair, a pale blue shirt, and jeans he didn’t ever remember wearing. But apparently they were his, so Yuta quickly donned them, and walked out the door.

 

There, in the small kitchen right outside, he found Doyoung sitting at a table, filled with all sorts of dishes, and a large pot of coffee. Yuta awkwardly stood in the doorway for a few seconds, before Doyoung called him over.

* * *

“Oh, hello,” Doyoung had said while he watched the strange, purple-haired man walk closer, “You must be hungry. I hope my cooking’s okay.”

 

“I’m sure it’s fine,” the man had said, sitting down in the chair Doyoung managed to find last second.

 

“Well then, dig in,” Doyoung said, trying his best to be polite. It had been a long time since he had anybody over, and he had forgotten how to play host.

 

“Thanks,” the stranger had said. They ate in silence for a few moments, the only sounds being the chewing of food, and the slurping of coffee.

 

“I’m Yuta,” the stranger said suddenly.

 

“Nice to meet you, Yuta,” Doyoung said.

 

Yuta sighed before replying, “That’s the thing. It shouldn’t be a nice thing meeting me. It shouldn’t be at all.”

 

“Um...should I be worried?” Doyoung chuckled hesitantly.

 

Yuta frowned, “I guess not,” he paused for a moment, “Listen, can you do me a favor?”

 

“Of course,” Doyoung had eagerly replied. He was ready to help Yuta, and he had some sort of attachment to him, although Doyoung wasn’t sure why.

 

“Can you take me back to the beach where you found me? I need to--test out something.”

 

“I can do that. My car isn’t great, but it shouldn’t be a problem.” Doyoung had responded.

 

Yuta’s shoulder’s had visibly relaxed then. “Thank you,” he said. They finished breakfast quietly, each deep in his own thoughts.

* * *

Yuta stared out his window as Doyoung’s old car tugged along. He was still bothered by those unanswered questions: Why was he here? How did he get here? What had happened? The Ocean didn’t just let anybody out of her service, not before their hundred years were up anyways, and his memories of being a siren would have been erased. Yet, he still knew what he was, and what he did. Nothing made sense anymore.

 

“We’re here,” Doyoung said, next to him. They pulled into the Acta Beach parking lot. The car stopped with a puff of smoke, and a shudder. “So,” Doyoung said, “Where to next?”

 

“Can you lead me to the spot where you found me?” Yuta asked.

 

“Sure, let’s go.”

 

They walked for awhile, feet burning against already hot sand. Finally, Doyoung stopped, and pointed at a spot not far away from them.

 

“I found you there,” Doyoung frowned, “It was after a terrible storm. Hail, lightning, thunder, the works.”

 

“Thank you,” Yuta said, “Will you wait here, just for a little while,” Yuta hesitantly asked. He relaxed when the other nodded yes. Somehow, having Doyoung here made everything less scary.

 

Yuta then turned towards the sea, his heartbeat accelerating the moment he did. He had no idea of what to expect, or what would happen if he stepped into the Ocean, but Yuta had to try. Timidly, he put a foot into the water. Nothing. Yuta waded forward, searching for the Ocean’s presence, but he found nothing. There was only one more final test. He plunged his head underwater, and took a deep breath.

* * *

Doyoung watched as Yuta went underwater, his nerves spiking. Suddenly, the other surfaced again, spluttering and coughing. Doyoung hurriedly leapt into the water, and doggy-paddled towards Yuta, not caring about his clothes. He grabbed Yuta, and started to pull them towards the shore. There were specks of salt-water in his eyes, making them sting, but Doyoung kept them open. It wasn’t easy, pulling them both along, but he kept his legs kicking, determined to make it. Finally, they both collapsed onto the wet sand, exhausted.

 

“What-,” Doyoung gasped, “Were you thinking? What the fuck caused you to do that? Didn’t your mother ever teach you to hold your breath?” Doyoung knew that those were harsh words, but he couldn’t help himself.  

 

“She’s taught me the opposite, actually,” Yuta responded, once he had stopped hacking up water.

Doyoung slammed the ground with his fist, and sat up to face Yuta.

 

“Listen, I saved your life, okay?! I think I deserve to know What. Is. Going. On. Okay?!”

 

Yuta snorted “You wouldn’t even fucking believe me. _Nobody_ would fucking believe me!”

 

“It can’t be that bad.” Doyoung pressed. Yuta sat up to stare at the other in disbelief.

 

“Fine,” he finally said, “You really want to know?”

 

“Desperately.”

 

“I’m a siren that serves the Ocean by lulling ships carrying a whole lot of humans to death with my song, along with a bunch of other former humans like me. I was in a shipwreck 80 years ago and she, the Ocean, saved me and now I am-was-in her service, and I was supposed to go free in twenty years but I’m here and I don’t remember why, and I don’t know why or how or what happened and this has never happened before and-I TOLD YOU. Nobody in their right mind would believe me. I don’t even believe me.” Yuta finished breathlessly, staring at the confused look on Doyoung’s face.

 

“Um.”

 

“You know what? Forget it,” Yuta muttered. They sat there, in a heavy silence, before Doyoung suddenly spoke up again.

 

“I’m...sorry.” he said, hesitantly.

 

“It’s not your fault,” Yuta muttered, “It’s mine. This is probably her punishment for me, sending me to the human world.”

 

“Hey, we aren’t that bad, right?” Doyoung weakly joked.

 

“No, you aren’t, and that’s the problem.”

 

They drove back to Doyoung’s apartment in silence. He couldn’t help but glance, occasionally, at Yuta. It was still sinking in, everything he had learned today.

 

On one hand, sirens weren’t real. They couldn’t be, they were myths of the past. Stories of drunk sailors. They didn’t exist.

 

On the other hand, it fit. It fit with Yuta’s story, it explained the crazy storm, it explained Yuta’s strange behavior. And strange things had happened before to Doyoung, so why not this?

 

“Here,” Doyoung said as he handed over a mug of steaming hot tea to Yuta, who accepted it silently. They were back at the kitchen table, sitting awkwardly.

 

“Are you afraid of me?” Yuta suddenly asked, after a few minutes had ticked by in silence.

 

“What! No. No, of course not!” Doyoung said, “Honestly, I’m not.”

 

“Because I’ve _killed_ people, Doyoung. I’ve killed them.”

 

“But-I’m not dead yet.”

 

Yuta waved his hand dismissively and said, “Not yet, you aren’t. But don’t you dare underestimate the Ocean. She’s sent me here, to you, for a reason.”

 

“I’m a big boy, I’ll be fine,” Doyoung retorted.

 

“You’re nothing compared to the Ocean!” Yuta said, slamming his mug on the table, “None of us are.” He gave a heavy sigh, “Listen, it’s useless arguing over this. I’ll leave soon, and I’ll be out of your life. You can forget this ever happened, or maybe use it as a story. Tell it to your grandkids or whatever. But I’ll be gone.”

 

“And where, may I ask, will you go?”

 

“Why do you care?”

 

“I-I,” Doyoung stammered, “I have a moral duty to make sure you’ll be alright. Think about it: you have no connections whatsoever. No good way to get a good job and lead a good life. I can help you with that.”

 

“You still can’t stop me from leaving,” Yuta pointed out, “I’m telling you, keeping me around is really asking for it. I’m bad luck. But thanks for saving me.” he said as he stood up to leave. Just as Yuta was about to walk out the door, he looked back one last time, and he smiled. A smile like no other, one filled with pure gratitude. And then he said, “Really, thanks. I mean it.”

 

Doyoung sat there, alone, at the kitchen table for a few moments, mouth wide open. He hadn’t expected Yuta to just walk out like that. And he didn’t think about how lonely it would be without Yuta. But it didn’t have to be that way.

 

Huffing, and puffing, Doyoung ran out of his apartment. Yuta had walked a bit past the apartment’s boundaries, but not that far, so he soon caught up. When the other heard Doyoung running towards him, he stopped, and turned around, and exasperated look on his face.

 

“I’m not staying Doyoung. Might as well just spare yourself.”

 

“W-wait,” Doyoung said, breathless, “Stay. Please.”

 

“No.”

 

“ _Please_ , just for a little--”

 

“I’m not staying, and nothing you say will--”

 

“Fucking hell, Yuta! Stay because I fucking love you okay?! I somehow, stupidly, fell in love with you and it’s your fucking fault, and you’ve got to pay for it!”

 

“You’ve known me for less than twenty-four hours, Doyoung.”

 

“I know, okay?! I know, and it’s stupid, but it’s true. So don’t you _dare_ walk away.”

 

For a moment, something crosses Yuta’s face. It’s a look of hope, hope for the future, and Doyoung’s hopes rise with it.

 

“No.”

 

“What?”

  
“I’ll just be able to hurt you more. So, no, I will not be staying. I’m sorry,” Yuta added, with a softer tone, 

“I really am. But I won’t be good for you, so just let me leave. Please.”

 

Doyoung, instinctively reaches out, and grabs Yuta’s arms. “I’m not going to let you go.”

 

“Yes, yes, you are.”

 

Doyoung hesitates. He has no idea on how to proceed, as he has never be in a situation remotely like this before. So Doyoung just acts on instinct.

* * *

Yuta eyes widen as he feels Doyoung’s lips clash against his own. Then (he can’t help it), Yuta slowly relaxes into the kiss, because Doyoung is good at it, _dammit_ . Every part of his mind is telling him to stick with the plan, to run away and cause Doyoung less pain. Then there’s every single atom in his body telling him to go _closer_. Eventually, Yuta snaps out of it, and pushes Doyoung away.

 

“No,” Yuta weakly protests, “You can’t--that’s not fair.”

 

“Hmph,” Doyoung snorts, “As if you were desperately trying to break free. There’s something here, Yuta, you can’t deny that anymore. And you can’t run from it.”

 

Sighing, Yuta steps even closer, and leans his head against Doyoung’s chest, feeling his heartbeat.

 

“No,” Yuta says, “ I don’t suppose I can.”

 

Months pass after that little “incident”, as they like to call it. Life is good, more than good. Yuta spends his days with Doyoung, Lazy summer days filled with food, sunshine, and happiness. Most times, the Ocean doesn’t even cross his mind, and when she does, she’s no match for Doyoung’s smile.

 

It was hard, at first. How was Doyoung supposed to explain Yuta’s existence? Where had they met? How had they fallen in love? But what was harder, was for Yuta to accept their relationship. Most times, Yuta would wake up, in a puddle of his own sweat, terrified that Ocean somehow _knew_ . Knew that he was happy, knew that he was happy with _Doyoung_. But a few moments later, a whisper from Doyoung, and Yuta would eventually fall back asleep.

 

Now, though, everything is easy. Time slips through their days, blissful day turns into blissful night, and then into blissful day again. Yuta is happier than he has been for the first time in eighty years. That is, until Doyoung suggests a trip to the beach.

 

“No. Absolutely not.” Yuta says.

 

“We live, literally, right by the seaside, and she hasn’t contacted you for _months_. I think it’s time you face your fears.” Doyoung argues right back.

 

“Uh, hello? I’ve told you about the Ocean, right? She’s a bitch, okay. I’m not going any closer to her than necessary.”

 

“But it’ll be fun.”

 

“No.”

 

“You won’t be in any danger.”

 

“No.”

 

“Are you a coward?”

 

“No.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“No--Doyoung, you brat!” Yuta yells, but playfully.

 

“Just try it, please?” Doyoung pouts, leaning closer to his boyfriend, and he executes the secret puppy-dog-eyes move, knowing that Yuta will not refuse.

 

“Alright,” Yuta says as he finally gives in, “But!” he says before Doyoung can start celebrating, “When I say I’m out, we leave. _Immediately_.”

 

“Okay, okay,” Doyoung quickly says, just happy to have won this battle. “We go tomorrow!”

* * *

Yuta faces the water anxiously. It’s been awhile since he’s been so close to the water, and it sends all those horrible memories to the forefront of his mind. He’s pretty sure Doyoung’s right, the Ocean has ignored him for a long time now, but he can’t help it. One never stops fearing.

 

“It’s going to alright,” Doyoung whispers reassuringly by Yuta’s ears, “You’re going to be alright.”

 

Yuta nods, trying to believe Doyoung’s words. Then he swallows nervously, and takes a single step into the water. Nothing. Slightly more relaxed now, Yuta goes deeper into the water, with Doyoung following close behind. Still nothing. Finally, the ultimate test. Yuta takes a deep breath, and goes underwater.

* * *

 

_“Hello, dear child.”_

_Yuta gasps, and opens his eyes, the salt water not affecting him at all. He hesitantly breathes in, and it works, just like it used to. But worst of all, the presence of the Ocean is with him. So familiar, and so alien at the same time._

_“I’ve missed you,” the Ocean continues, “It’s only been a few months, but I’ve missed you.”_

_Yuta panicks, and he desperately tries to swim up, but the water darkens, and holds him in place._

_“Don’t you dare try that!” the Ocean roars, “It’s so very annoying.”_

_“Let me go, monster.” Yuta snarls._

_“I don’t think so,” the Ocean replies, suddenly calm, “I don’t want to.”_

_“You’re the one who let me go in the first place, and now you’re just going to take me back?!” Yuta yells, “I don’t fucking think so.”_

_“I do what I want, little boy. With whoever I want.”_

_Yuta gasps, as Doyoung’s limp body floats down towards him. He had forgotten about Doyoung, following behind him. Thankfully, as Yuta can soon observe, an air bubble surrounds Doyoung’s head, so at least the Ocean hasn’t killed Doyoung._

_Yet._

_“What do you want him for?” Yuta yells again, “He’s just a human. He means nothing to you.”_

_“But you love him, do you not?”_

_“I-,” Yuta falters, “I love him, yes.”_

_“Idiot boy,” the Ocean says, a bit amused, “I thought I always told you that love was for those who deserved it.”_

_“I’ve changed,” Yuta protests, “I’m different now, without you.”_

_“You’re still a murderer!” the Ocean suddenly yells, and it’s like a slap to Yuta’s face, because as much as he’d like to, he can’t forget that fact._

_“Hundreds of your former kind have fallen to your songs, and the songs of your new race. Never forget that.” the Ocean maliciously whispers in his ear._

_Yuta lets his body sag, the fight gone from his body with those cruel words._

_“What do you want from me,” he weakly says, “What do you want from me.”_

_“I’m going to give you a choice,” the Ocean says, “A very hard choice as punishment for your misdeeds against me. Your first option: allow me to kill and devour this boy you love so much, and--”_

_“No!” Yuta yells, “Fuck you!”_

_“And,” the Ocean continues, “Walk guilt free. I’ll erase your memories, everything. You’ll live a normal human life, and you’ll die a normal human death.”_

_“No-no..” Yuta says, his voice raspy, “I would never...I would never. No. I won’t I won’t I won’t I won’t.”_

_“Second option. The boy, and you live as humans, but you’ll never be happy again for I’ll always be there with you. Seeing what you see, thinking what you think, and feeling what you feel. Those are your two options, which one do you pick?”_

_Yuta drops his head, ashamed, scared, and guilty. But then he glances up to see Doyoung’s sweet face again, and the choice has already been made. It had been made from day one, from the very moment he had meet Doyoung._

_Just like the Ocean had predicted._

* * *

Afterwards, nothing was the same. They had ended up on the shore again, and as soon as Doyoung opened his eyes, he crawled over to Yuta, and he had collapsed into Yuta’s arms. And Yuta knew, that Doyoung knew. Doyoung knew what choice Yuta had made.

They had tried to return to normalcy after that. To their previous life of unhindered bliss, but of course, they couldn’t. Not with the Ocean always lurking nearby, and not with Yuta, for had irrevocably changed. So they separated, as was the natural course of events, but neither really wanted to split apart. Both remained unhappy, until one last fateful day.  

He found Yuta standing by the sea, the salty wind lifting up his purple hair.

“I’m leaving.” Yuta said.

“Where.”

“It doesn’t matter what were is...it's just away...I'm going away.”

“You don’t have to. You could stay with me, you could be happy here, it could _work_ -”

“There is no place for me,” Yuta snapped, his voice icily cold, “I never belonged, I never will. Not in this life.”

“You won’t try, not even for me?” Doyoung whispered, his tears dripping down his face, his voice thick with emotion.

Yuta steps closer Doyoung, and brushes away the tears. “I did try, honestly. But it’s not going to work. It was _never_ going to work.”

“Yuta...please..don’t.” Doyoung whispers, a last plea.

 

“I love you.” Yuta whispers, a final goodbye.

It took all of Doyoung to not follow Yuta back into the Ocean.

  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic! Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> follow my tumblr https://nctfanficshop.tumblr.com/


End file.
